Coming Home
by show.booth
Summary: One Shot. First Twilight fanfic! Bella is on her way home from Italy. Small twist on Alice's vision of Edward. What awaits Bella back in Forks? Team Jacob.


Coming Home

The plane ride back home was far worse than the impromptu trip's beginning.

Bella cursed herself silently, wishing she had listened when Alice said she had everything under control.

She peered at the petite vampire out of the corner of her eye. Alice sat next to her, staring blandly at the magazine in her lap.

Everything had worked out, technically speaking.

Edward was going back to his family, thanks to Alice putting two and two together a little faster than the rest.

She willed her eyes not to look in his direction, just out of sight on the other side of Alice.

Bella gripped her hands together, watching her small knuckles flex.

When Alice appeared at her house, what was Bella to do but go? Alice claimed she didn't have to; Edward was still merely on his way to Italy at that point.

But to Bella, not going wasn't a choice. The man who had crushed her heart was going to kill himself. Over her.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed at her throbbing temple. The thought still made her stomach roll.

She laid her head against the tiny plane window, wincing at the mess that was surely going to greet her when she got home.

Charlie would be furious and ground her from everything under the sun. Bella could only hope he didn't call her mom on top of it all…

And Jake…

She remembered all to vividly the look of misery on his face, watching her pack her things.

"_I would do the same for you Jake.", she sobbed, throwing clothes into her suitcase. _

_Jacob paced the length of Bella's small room. _

"_God Bella, don't you know by now I wouldn't MAKE you do something like this?!", he demanded, fist clenched. _

"_This is bullshit. He's just trying to get you all to himself again. It's probably one big bluff."_

_Bella snapped her suitcase close. "I just can't take that chance Jake. What if it isn't? How could I live with myself if…"_

_Crossing the room, Jacob was by her side in an instant. "Bells, honey, please…Just think about this a minute.", he pleaded, cupping Bella's cheek. _

_Leaning into the warmth, Bella let out a ragged sigh. "I'll be back as soon as I can Jake.", she whispered. _

_Letting his eyes close, Jacob let his hand drop back to his side. "Come back to me, Bella."_

_Pressing herself against Jacob, Bella gave the younger boy a hard hug. "I love you, Jacob." she said into his chest. _

_She left the room without looking back, scared of what she would see written on his face. _

Bella wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and bit back a sigh.

"You ok?" Alice asked quietly, turning slightly in her seat.

Bella gave her friend a small smile. "Just tired is all." It wasn't a lie. Bella hadn't slept soundly since leaving Forks. She recalled just a few days before Alice appeared she was happily napping on Jake's too soft bed, his warm body cupped around her own.

"Want me to get you a pillow?", she asked, already looking for the flight attendant.

Shaking her head, Bella leaned her chair back a few inches. She ignored the glance Edward tossed her way and closed her eyes.

Just a few more hours until she fights another battle.

Bella walked into the crowded airport gate in the daze. Her brain was foggy from too little sleep and her ears ached from the hours in air.

Dutifully, she followed behind Alice with Edward trialing her. All she wanted was her bed, with Jake squeezed in beside her.

Head in her daydreams, she didn't notice Alice stop short until Edward reached out and grabbed her hand. "Watch out.", he murmured, carefully letting her hand go.

Bella's heart shuddered and she turned from him slowly, unable to meet his gaze. Instead, she turned her attention to Alice, whose face was carefully blank. "What's going on Alice?", she asked, looking around.

Bella spotted him then, weaving in and out the crowds with eyes just for her. In a blink, she was rushing to meet him.

Warm arms and the sweet smell of the forest engulfed her, making her heart soar. Bella pressed her face into the crook of Jacob's shoulder, letting her tears stain his shirt.

Jacob pressed his cheek against Bella's hair, ignoring the burn in his nose. "Thought I wouldn't see you again.", he said gruffly.

Bella laughed, though it sounded like a sob. "It's only been 3 days Jake.", she pointed out.

Pulling back, Jacob studied Bella's face. "Doesn't feel that way.", he said softly. "You don't know how worried I was Bells. "

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm so sorry Jake. I just had to…", she tapered off.

Jacob rubbed Bella's arms soothingly with his large hands.. "I know you did Bella. Can't say I understand, given his history and all, but I won't hold it against you. Doesn't mean I want it to happen again though.", he said, smirking.

Weight lifted, Bella pulled Jacob towards her for another hug. "You're to good for me, Jacob.", she stated, hands clutched in his shirt.

With a roll of his eyes, Jacob plucked Bella's forgotten carryon off the floor.

"Not that again. Let's get you home ok? The sooner you face Charlie, the sooner you get to bed.", he said, scowling at the bags under Bella's eyes. "Didn't let you sleep much did they?"

Groaning, Bella laced her fingers with Jacob's. "Ugh, Charlie's bound to burst something when he sees me. Stay with me and try to help?"

Jacob laughed as they stepped into the parking lot, heart gloriously light. "Not a chance, honey. But call me afterwards, so I'll know you're alive."

"Some friend you are."

Bringing their linked hands to his lips, Jacob kissed Bella's knuckles softly. "I'm glad you're home.", he said simply.

Bella squeezed Jacob's hand in response. "So am I Jake."


End file.
